1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a basketball apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to basketball apparatuses with adjustable height backboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of basketball apparatuses have been proposed and used in the past. Such proposals have recognized that adjustability of the height of the basketball goal is a desirable characteristic.
In some basketball adjustment systems, once the basketball goal is at the desired height, it is secured in place by tightening one or more bolts which "lock" the assembly in place. One of the disadvantages of such devices is that whenever one desires to adjust the basketball goal, it requires the use of a ladder to enable one to reach the bolts that must be loosened to "unlock" the basketball goal. This is complicated by the fact that when the bolt or bolts are loosened, the person adjusting the goal must support the entire weight of the goal until the goal has been to the desired height and the bolts are tightened.
There are also basketball apparatuses with adjustable height support poles. The poles are adjustable in a variety of ways, but none of the existing systems provide the user with sufficient leverage to make the adjustment in a simple manner. For example, there are systems which comprise telescoping support poles that are secured in place by a sleeve or collar on the support pole. Many of the pole-adjusting systems require the person making the adjustments to bear the entire weight of the basketball backboard and goal, as well as a substantial portion of the support pole, while making the desired adjustments.
Other adjustable basketball apparatuses have adjustment systems that are only accessible with the use of a ladder or require the person adjusting the goal to use a long rod or pole to manipulate the adjustment system. Moreover, many of these systems may also require the person adjusting the goal to support the entire weight of the goal while it is being adjusted.
The foregoing basketball apparatuses are typically adjusted to any height within the range of motion of the assemblies. There are not specified intervals in which the basketball goal is locked in place at a known height. If the user desires to move the basketball goal to a specific height, a tape measure or some such measuring device would be required. Such a method would be difficult and cumbersome to accomplish.
The foregoing demonstrates that there is a need for an adjustable height basketball apparatus that is easily adjusted with minimal effort and without the need for tools or equipment.